Wine
by kiaara
Summary: Karena cinta tidak hanya tahu meneguk, melainkan juga rela belajar meracik. For Akashi's Birthday. [AkaKuro, AU, Twoshots End.]
1. Chapter 1

**{Untuk membuat **_**wine**_** dari buah anggur segar yang masih belum tersentuh apapun kecuali angin, air dan pupuk nitrogen, ada beberapa langkah yang harus diikuti bagi para peracik handal yang menginginkan **_**wine**_** berkualitas premium dengan citarasa tinggi.**

**Tertarik mencoba? Kita ikuti resepnya setelah pesan-pesan berikut. Jangan ganti **_**channel**_** Anda.}**

.

Terdengar bunyi_ klang_ tiga kali. Senggolan siku Kuroko Tetsuya hampir merobohkan botol-botol anggur di belakang mereka.

"Jangan menghindar."

Wajah mungil menunduk dalam. Sedikit meriang, kalau tidak bisa disebut senewen. Napasnya tertahan. Sekujur lengan kesemutan. Kegugupan tidak mau meninggalkan pipi, lebih-lebih mengerem jantung yang tidak mau berhenti berdebar dalam taraf melebihi wajar.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Kuroko Tetsuya gamang. Bibir bergetar. Ragu di luar perkiraan. Sempat Ia berburuk sangka pada penyiar ramalan cuaca di berita tadi siang. Demi apa. Benarkah malam ini temperatur minus delapan? Mungkin tubuhnya sedang protes. Kelelahan. Imunitasnya korslet. Tidak mungkin dalam suhu sebeku ini Ia sampai berkeringat dingin. Kecuali memang sedang tidak enak badan. Atau masuk angin. Atau kena radang tenggorokan.

"Beri aku satu ciuman."

_Grap._

Kuroko khawatir serat polimer kaus panjangdi tubuhnya robek kena sergapan. Atau pinggangnya malah akan patah ditarik lengan kokoh yang bergairah kelewatan.

"Kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa kan?"

Menelan ludah saja tak berani. Apalagi membuat kecewa. Itu namanya cari mati.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku."

Hening. Jari-jari kokoh merogoh cekungan leher. Mencabik batas rambut. Menarik kepalanya mendekat. Properti diluncurkan. Gelas tinggi berisi _sparkling_ _wine_ digesek vertikal. Atas ke bawah, menyusuri wajahnya. Tekun. Dingin. Sensual. Intensif. Menuruti jalur.

"Jawab aku."

"Um—"

Pertama, kristal berembun mengelus kening, tonjolan hidung, bibir yang memucat canggung. Kemudian pipi, sebelum tubuhnya lesu merasakan cuping telinga dikecup nakal.

Akashi menelan seteguk cairan fermentasi. Kuroko menolak saat disodori bibir gelas yang sama.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mabuk."

Senyum Akashi terkulum. Aroma anggur pekat menyapu saraf-saraf sensitif. Menyisir hangat.

Dan semipanas.

Kuroko mengejang hebat.

"Hei."

Dagunya dipaksa terangkat dengan sentilan jari.

"Kau sepertinya meragukanku."

Keduanya bersitatap tidak seimbang. Mata biru melebar. Mata bikroma menyipit penuh tantangan. Kuroko melihat larangan imajinatif mengambang di atas kepala pemuda berambut merah. Antitesis dari omongan serbamanis yang terucapkan, malah terkesan menakutkan—**jangan menunduk. Tatap aku, Tetsuya. Atau kau akan menyesal.**

"T-tidak."

Tanpa sadar, punggungnya melengkung ke belakang. Mengusahakan penghindaran. Wajah Akashi Seijuurou semakin melekat. Hangat napas bertubrukan. Satu menikmati, satu ketakutan. Alam bawah sadar memerintah Kuroko untuk menjauh. Sebisa mungkin. Dua puluh senti. _Lumayan._ Yang penting ciuman pertamanya jangan sampai tercuri duluan.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu," terdengar desah ketakutan, separuh mirip dengan korban kesurupan, "Akashi-kun."

Bibir mendekat.

Mata Kuroko terpejam.

Menunggu eksekusi—satu, dua, sembilan, sembilan koma sembilan ...

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!"_

Mata azura langsung terbuka. Mengerjap lega.

Akashi menjauhkan wajah dari lawan mainnya. Bersilang lengan, lalu mendengus jengah, "Menempel saja belum."

Sutradara membentak dari jauh.

"_N. G! NOT GOOD!_ Apa-apaan kalian ini!"

_Terserahlah._

Bagus atau jelek tidak jadi soal. Kuroko terlanjur tidak tahan. Ia berancang-ancang lari. Mengingat-ingat arah toilet. Siap muntah.

Sutradara berteriak lagi. Senjata toa keparat membuat telinga semua kru mendadak pekak. Mencegah aktornya melarikan diri.

"_HOLD_! Tetap di sana! Jangan keluar dari set, Kuroko-kun! Kau tetap di sana dengan Akashi-kun! Berani keluar, kulaporkan agensimu!"

Kaki kecil bergetar. Kuroko limbung. Kecewa. Takut. Stres. Depresi. Bercampur baur.

Akashi pura-pura tidak tahu. Tangan yang sudah lepas dari pinggang Kuroko menerima kaleng minuman isotonik dari asistennya. Meneguk sepuas-puasnya, tidak mau ikut campur.

Kuroko coba menelan getir. Botol-botol anggur benar-benar tersenggol siku gugup pemuda berambut biru. Bergelimpangan serupa efek domino. Gempa kerdil tercipta. Menimbulkan bunyi riuh di dalam lokasi pengambilan gambar yang semula hening mencekam. Para asisten pengatur set berlarian. Panik menyiapkan alat bersih-bersih. Siaga mengelap ceceran berharga puluhan dolar.

"Kau tetap di sana, Kuroko-kun! Kita ulangi pengambilan gambar!"

"Tapi saya—"

Kuroko pening.

Akashi menatapnya, memberi pandangan menuduh semacam_, 'dasar amatir.'_

"—saya masuk angin, _Sir_."

Sutradara galak menggeram. Asisten sutradara mundur tiga langkah. "Ini sudah tiga kalinya kau muntah! Tolonglah Kuroko-kun, profesional! Kenapa kau tampak ketakutan begitu? Kau sudah membaca naskahnya benar-benar kan? Aku tahu kau bukan _gay_! Kau sudah melakukan klarifikasi pada kami sepuluh kali! Tapi di sini kalian harus saling berciuman! Oh, ayolah, apa susahnya! Bibir ketemu bibir! Totalitas, Kuroko-kun! Totalitas! Jangan mengecewakan penggemar yang sudah berbulan-bulan menunggu _premiere_ film BL kalian!"

Semua orang terdiam. Suasana horor serupa pemakaman. Kuroko menunduk. Akashi masih menelan cairan isotonik tawar, kemudian meremukkan kalengnya dengan mudah seolah bahan aluminium itu selunak botol plastik air mineral.

Momoi Satsuki, sang menejer Kuroko, yang duduk di belakang _lighting set_, memasang sorot mata penuh dukacita.

Ia berbisik khusyuk dalam diam. "Semoga _Kami-sama_ melindungimu ya, Tetsu-kuuun."

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

an akakuro fanfiction written by kiaara

**WINE**

A birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou. Happy birthday, Captain!

R18 – Romance/Drama /Humor/Friendship

.

.

.

**{Langkah pertama: **_**Harvesting**_** dan **_**Washing**_**. Pastikan anggur yang ingin kau petik sudah benar-benar matang (minimal 16 tahun ke atas) dan berasal dari varietas tidak cemburuan. Atau kalau memang cemburuan, petiklah dari kebun dengan penuh kasih sayang.**

**Masukkan dalam keranjang penuh kemisteriusan, kemudian bawa ke pabrik. Lalu sisihkan, jangan ada yang terbuang, tapi untuk sehari usahakan tidak terlalu terburu-buru memberi perhatian. Rendam dalam air bersih. Waktu perendaman adalah 15 jam, bisa lebih, tapi tidak boleh kurang. Kemudian aduk-aduk sebentar dengan sedikit tidak pakai perasaan.}**

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Momoi-san."

Mibuchi Reo, kepala _make up artist_, harus kerepotan mengikuti gerakan kepala Kuroko hanya demi mengusapkan krim _concealer_ untuk menutupi kantung mata sang aktor.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dulu aku menerima tawaran film ini. Apa kemarin aku sedang berada di bawah pengaruh minuman beralkohol, Momoi-san?"

Gepokan naskah terlempar. Lurus meluncuri meja. Menggoyangkan barikade perangkat perias wajah dan rambut. Bencana dadakan. _Hair spray_ setinggi tiga jengkal menimpuk kaca, pensil alis hilang terselip, parfum _vanilla-sheer freesia_ terguling mulus kalau saja tidak sigap ditangkap Momoi.

Reo yang kurang peka bertepuk tangan sendiri. Krim kental berhasil dioleskan. Sekarang tinggal diberi polesan bibir sedikit agar adegan ciuman yang nanti akan dilakoni Kuroko Tetsuya sukses besar dan tak lagi gagal. Biarkan saja pemuda manis curhat pada menejernya, yang penting Ia bekerja.

Reo memilih _lipgloss_ rasa-rasa—lemon, anggur, stroberi, _orenji_—berpikir lama. Akashi Seijuurou suka tofu. Masalahnya tidak ada_ lipgloss_ rasa tofu. Keputusan final Reo jatuh pada stroberi.

"Apa sudah terlambat kalau aku mengundurkan diri sekarang, Momoi-san?" Kuroko kembali memutar kursi, menghadap Momoi Satsuki. Reo yang dituntut fleksibel mencoba sabar dengan mengikuti sekalipun bibir Kuroko terus bergerak defensif. "Aku tidak bisa kalau harus berciuman dengan laki-laki." Kepala mungil mundur menghindar, "tidak usah pakai itu, aku tidak suka dipakaikan gincu."

"Tetsu-kun, kau jangan bercanda. Kita tahu apa resikonya." Momoi tersenyum prihatin. Kuroko tentu tidak butuh penjelasan. Mundur sekarang, berarti siap menerima gugatan. Mereka bisa rugi ratusan ribu dolar. Harga kontrak film tidak pernah main-main. Produser bisa jadi monster kalau dikhianati secara sepihak. Mereka akan menyewa pengacara top nasional dan mengajukan perkara yang bisa menyeret Kuroko serta agensinya kena jerat pidana. Penjara dan semacamnya akan jadi catatan hitam bagi karir Kuroko.

"Eum. Bagaimana, ya."

Momoi pura-pura berpikir. Mata cantik sang menejer berambut merah jambu memberi lirikan pada Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah mengganti kemeja dengan_ blazer_ semiformal. Pahatan tubuh maskulin _topless_ menunggu asistennya menggunting juluran benang.

Akashi tampak tidak canggung berdiri tanpa busana atasan. Sorot lurus lampu halogen putih terang membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Rambut merahnya basah. Mungkin habis diciprati air. Ototnya sempurna—tipe-tipe penyuka gendong pasangan _bridal style_—kokoh, muskularis, tegap, sekalipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar.

Momoi menepuk pelan lutut Kuroko.

"Lihat, Tetsu-kun," gadis itu berbisik pelan, "tidakkah orang itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan?"

Kuroko mengambil naskahnya lagi. Polos menutupi muka dengan gepokan kertas setebal setan. "Aku tidak mau lihat, Momoi-san."

Reo keki. Sapuan lembab di bibir Kuroko terhapus hilang. Ia jadi harus memoles ulang.

"Siapa tahu hatimu akan bergetar saat melihatnya, Tetsu-kun," bujuk Momoi. "Ayolah, demi profesionalitas. Lihat, Akashi-kun itu sangat menarik. Lihat, lihat."

"Aku bukan _gay_, Momoi-san."

"Aku harap kau memang hetero, Tetsu-kun."—_biar cintaku padamu ada harapan_—"Tapi lihatlah, Akashi-kun sangat menarik. Ayo turunkan naskahnya, Tetsu-kun. Lihat dia. Sebentar saja."

Maka,

"Ung—"

Kuroko mengintip. Awalnya sedikit. Lama-lama menjadi bukit.

"Ano," Ia mencetus, telunjuk runcing menunjuk frontal, "kenapa dia membiarkan penggemar-penggemarnya masuk ke sini?"

Mata biru yang sudah lebar jadi membulat sempurna. Akashi Seijuurou, setelah jadi pusat sorot lampu kini jadi poros keramaian. Ruangan dipenuhi dengan teriakan yang terdaftar resmi dalam kamus bahasa penggemar—_kyaaa, aaa, sarangheyooo, daisukidayooo, ua here vau la oe, _dan Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-love,kencan atau tidurlah denganku, Akashi-kuuun—Kuroko merinding. Ternyata fans Akashi tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Bahkan sampai Tahiti.

"Akashi-kun, tanda tangan di dadaku tolong."

"Maaf. Di kertas saja."

"Kenapa? Dadaku kan bukan _cup A_—"

"Nanti spidolku mati."

Kuroko makin gusar karena Reo berusaha mengintimidasi wajahnya dengan bedak beraroma _musky._

Sang _make up artist_ mundur lima langkah.

Punggung Kuroko melurus mengikuti sandaran kursi. Seakan tak kuat menyangga kepala. Pening. Bukankah Akashi-kun itu _gay? _Menurut kabar burung katanya begitu. Tapi _toh _Kuroko tetap melirik juga. Ruangan ramai oleh histeria di sana sini. Kuroko menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari-cari _earphone._

Momoi menawarkan susu vanila instan, Kuroko tidak mendengarkan.

Gadis-gadis ababil dengan properti-properti aneh semacam—oke,katakanlah ini: poster Akashi dengan _angle _wajah penuh adalah bonus dari tabloid _Celeb News_ edisi kedua bulan ini.

Lalu bando abnormal dengan stiker fosfor berkerjap-kerjap yang berhasil membuat Kuroko penasaran beli di mana. Bertuliskan AKAKUN dengan huruf U kapital lipat tujuh kali. Mirip mahkota yang dipakai singa laut dalam pertunjukan sirkus keliling yang sering mampir di kampung halaman Kuroko. Tak ketinggalan boneka figur Akashi. Dipeluk-peluk. Dicium _horny._ Kemudian ...

"Ah."

Kuroko sampai harus menutup lagi mukanya dengan naskah karena _blitz _menyambar di mana-mana.

"Akashi-kuuun ... Sekali lagi, sekali lagi. Peluk bonekanya, ini tolong."

Seorang penggemar melempar kamera pada orang di sebelahnya. Ringan—atau mungkin dia fans yang terlalu kaya. Seolah bodi _DSLR_ sebesar itu hanya sebesar kotak rokok atau penghapus pensil. Kuroko mengawasi benar-benar. Makin tidak habis pikir. Mereka semua kena guna-guna apa.

"Fotokan aku dengan Akashi-kun. Pose mesra, pose mesra!"

"OK! Sekali lagi, ya! Akashi-kun, m-mau rangkul aku sedikit? T-tapi kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

"Hm."

Kemudian,

"Kyaaa ... Aku juga mau dirangkul Akashi-kuuun!"

"Akashi-kuuun, peluk aku dari belakaaang!"

Lalu,

_Blitz _lagi. Kemudian teriakan histeris. Kuroko menghela napas letih. Leher menjulur ingin tahu, mungkin kapan-kapan kru film harus menyiapkan petugas Palang Merah kalau tiba-tiba ada badai _fansgasm_ level letal, atau mimisan sejuta darah yang memicu insiden kiamat dadakan.

Momoi melirik.

_Tidakkah reaksi Tetsu-kun tampak sangat hiperbolis?_

Gadis itu saling menoleh dengan Reo.

Bos manis berambut biru kelihatan terus menelan ludah. Sang menejer menebak-nebak. Antara positif dan negatif. Positif: Kuroko juga ingin bergelayutan di lengan-lengan kokoh Akashi-kun. Negatif: Momoi kali ini yang menelan ludah. Pasti di otak Tetsu-kun, boneka seram Akashi-kun digambarkan sedang membawa pisau keliling kompleks perumahan untuk memutilasi orang—sang aktor berambut biru tampak gelisah dan menampik pelan tangan Reo yang kini sibuk menggosok kelopak matanya dengan _eye shadow_ berwarna natural.

Kuroko merosot.

Momoi dan Reo berpandangan.

Sepertinya aktor mungil itu akan semakin paranoid kalau memaksa diri nonton _Child's Play_ setelah malam ini.

.

.

.

**{Langkah kedua: **_**Crushing **_**dan **_**Maseration.**_** Hancurkan hidup anggurmu dengan menggunakan alat bertenaga mesin. Disarankan tidak meremukkan buah dengan gebukan tongkat kasti apalagi rudapaksa tumpul. Sedikit 'hiburan' dengan membuatnya menderita akan berefek kau terlihat seperti pahlawan tidak kesiangan—dengan catatan resep ini berjalan mulus tanpa gangguan eksternal.**

**Lanjutkan. Sari buah yang telah dipisahkan dari kulitnya diambil. Campur dengan air. Perbandingan satu banding satu. Air yang digunakan adalah air bersih layak minum. Jangan air-air lain yang selalu kau banggakan—yah, kau tahu sendiri maksudku.}**

.

_Bip._

Lampu layar menyala terang di bawah bantal. Terasa getaran kinetik lembut tapi mengganggu. Kuroko membalik tubuh, tengkurap. Guling besar ditangkupkan lekat ke telinga kanan.

_Kasunda mirai wo, kirisaku yo terasu hikari_ ...

Ono Kensho sungguh terlalu.

Tidak ada pilihan. Kuroko gusar menggeser bola layar ke arah, _'terima panggilan.'_

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

"_Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun ... aku tahu kau pasti belum bangun."_

Kuroko yang masih sangat mengantuk menggosok rambutnya yang sangat acak-acakan. Pipi masih menyentuh bantal. Kuroko memastikan _smartphone_ di tangannya tidak tergenggam terbalik, atas ke bawah, atau depan ke belakang. "Kenapa, Momoi-san. Ini jam berapa—"

"_LIHAT TELEVISI, TETSU-KUN! ADA BERITA TENTANGMU!"_

Detik itu Kuroko hampir saja mematikan telepon secara sepihak dan memutuskan akan langsung tidur lagi. "Bukankah setiap hari memang ada berita tentangku?" balasnya apatis.

"_Tidak! Bukan tentangmu saja, Tetsu-kun. Tapi tentang Akashi-kun juga! Tentang ... eum, aku yakin kau akan senang mendengar ini, Tetsu-kun. Ini soal ... anoo, Akashi-kun hari ini berulangtahun—"_

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku bukan temannya."

"—_bersamaan dengan momen peresmian _Akakuro Fanbase_ yang diprakarsai oleh penggemar di seantero Jepang."_

Terdengar bunyi dengung panjang imajinatif tanda otak Kuroko lambat mencerna.

"Apa, Momoi-san?"

_Aka._

_Kuro._

_Fan._

_Base._

Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti namanya dan nama Akashi-kun yang digabung jadi satu?

"Apa itu, Momoi-san?" Kesadarannya mau tak mau terpaksa pulih seratus persen. Guling yang tadi terdekap terjatuh dramatis dari hamparan busa ranjang. Kuroko tremor, perasaannya tidak enak. "Aku tidak pernah membuat grup duet atau apapun dengan Akashi-kun."

"_Bukan. Bukan grup duet atau duo vokal. Akakuro itu semacam ...,"_ Momoi frustrasi menyortir kosakata, _"_Pairing_ ... homo—ano, _boys love,_ Tetsu-kun. Kau berpasangan dengan Akashi-kun. Pacaran, aduh pokoknya begitu, Tetsu-kun, kau mengerti sendiri maksudku_—"

Hening.

"_Halo, halo—hei, Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun, jangan syok, Tetsu-kuuun ... "_

_Bip._

Pembicaraan mereka teramputasi. Kuroko tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa selain menatap hampa pada plafon langit-langit apartemen yang dihuninya sendiri. _Cobaan macam apa ini, Kami-sama._ Pemuda kecil ingin sekali menulis artikel curhatan di _website official_. _Bahkan seluruh Jepang merestuiku berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun. Fanservis adalah mimpi buruk bagi beberapa aktor, tidak semuanya mau berpose homo di depan kamera. Dan Ia termasuk yang paling paranoid._

Diajak menghabiskan akhir pekan oleh Kagami Taiga ke _doujinshi market_ saja dia takut. Kuroko mengambil ponsel lagi. Dada berteriak ngilu. Memasang curhatan di jejaring sosial. [**Tolong carikan aku psikiater yang bisa diandalkan.]**

Siang harinya, _email_ Kuroko penuh ucapan bernada penasaran. Salah satunya dari model tampan Kise Ryouta yang kini telah bersemedi di salah satu agensi _boyband_ ternama.

**[Kurokocchi, tweet-mu jadi **_**trending topic**_**. Apa yang terjadi? Kau ada masalah?]**

Ponsel tergenggam kuat hingga nyaris remuk jadi susu bubuk. Kuroko menelepon Momoi lagi, mengatakan kalau dirinya akan mangkir jadwal wawancara majalah _life style_ karena sedang tidak enak badan hari ini.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini dari Akashi.

Mata biru melirik jeri.

Pesan itu dihapus tanpa dibaca—Kuroko memutuskan tidur lagi. Kalau perlu sampai besok pagi.

.

.

.

**{Langkah ketiga: tambahkan gula. Sepersepuluh dari setiap bagian sari buah kalau kau suka manis. Kalau tidak suka manis, bisa masukkan gula rendah kalori. Yang penting jangan memasukkan permen karet, garam beryodium bergambar logo antigondok, apalagi menaburi bubuk monosodium glutamat sekalipun iklan berkoar mereka adalah produk penguat rasa.**

**Karena, percayalah dengan resep ini, kalau dirimu 'kuat' tanpa ditambah penyedap pun akan tetap terasa sedap. Maaf, kami tim resep tidak menerima pertanyaan, apalagi komplain.}**

.

Menurut kamus, profesionalitas adalah: hal yang berkaitan dengan profesi yang memerlukan kepandaian khusus—dan Kuroko diam-diam semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan_ scene_ berciuman dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang sampai detik ini masih ditunda karena sutradara galak berbaik hati memberi waktu latihan tambahan agar Kuroko tidak lagi canggung dan bisa beradegan mesra tanpa harus bersikap mirip pasien konstipasi.

Tapi baik hati bos besarnya itu nyatanya masih ditambahi ancaman, "Kalau tidak bisa natural dan hanya menghabiskan gulungan _roll_ film-ku, akan kumasukkan kalian dalam satu hotel dan kupaksa bercumbu mesra di sana agar kalian terbiasa. Kalau perlu kupaksa jadian."

_Bercumbu mesra_, Kuroko menelan sarapannya tanpa selera.

_Jadian,_ piring yang masih separuh penuh akhirnya malah dilempar ke bak cucian.

Pemuda itu berjalan lesu ke dalam kamar. Menggunting rambut sedikit (kata Midorima Shintarou, temannya yang murid teladan jaman sekolah dasar, itu adalah ritual buang sial dan baru kali ini Kuroko merasa bodoh karena percaya mitos tapi dia memang percaya), kemudian tangan lembut lugas menarik beberapa potong garmen bermerk: kaus tipis biru polos, jaket parka cokelat terang, dan celana jins. Selesai berpakaian, tas selempang yang tersimpan di gantungan cepat disambar.

Kuroko turun, menaiki lift, berlari ke parkiran, ingin menyetir sendiri. Sopirnya yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri disuruh istirahat saja di rumah. Diberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli rokok.

Mobil yang melaju mengiris jalan arteri nyaris tanpa deru membelok ke arah toko mainan.

Semua orang—bahkan petugas kasir—terkejut melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang datang.

Seorang gadis bercepol mendekat malu-malu, ingin minta foto bersama.

"Tolong berikan aku boneka Akashi Seijuurou," sang aktor berbisik pelan, "tolong cepatlah."

Penggemarnya langsung membeku di tempat. Petugas kasir antara sadar dan tidak sadar meraup stok boneka terbungkus plastik berpita manis, setengah_ fly_ karena tak percaya. Setelah membayar Kuroko buru-buru keluar, sengaja tidak membuang waktu lebih lama untuk menunggu kembalian.

"Hah, Kuroko Tetsuya membeli boneka Akashi Seijuurou?" Si gadis cepol langsung bergosip ria dengan si kasir. "Akan dibuat masturbasi kah—ah, tapi kan ini masih siang."

"Apa kubilang ... Akakuro itu _canon_! Sini kemarikan sepuluh dolar, _cash_, sesuai janjimu kemarin."

"_Che._ Kukira Akashi Seijuurou masih punya sedikit gengsi untuk mengencani lelaki. Sialan aku rugi."

Untung Kuroko tidak mendengar. Pintu mobil tergabruk pelan. Properti sudah didapat meski harus dengan usaha berani mati. Ia akan berlatih ke gudang anggur hari ini, dan tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu. Demi keprofesionalan.

.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya lagi."

Tidak ada reaksi dari yang diajaknya bicara. "Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima, terserah orang bilang apa. Aku tidak takut lagi dicibir orang. Kalau memang orientasiku begini, mereka tidak berhak menghakimi. Karena _gay_ bukan penyakit. Buktinya, di apotek tidak ada obat penyembuh homoseksual."

Kalimat itu meluncur tanpa ragu. Berusaha total mendalami peran. Butuh sekitar setengah jam lebih baginya membiasakan diri membayangkan Akashi Seijuurou berdiri memeluk dirinya. Padahal orangnya sendiri sedang tidak ada di sini.

Kuroko berkonsentrasi penuh. Tangan empuk boneka berisi kapas terpeluk di lehernya. Kuroko menahan diri untuk betah mencium aroma pewarna kain. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa tinggal bersama—er. Apa tadi."

Mata biru melirik ke samping. Mencontek lagi. Naskah dibuka tepat pada halaman dua ratus tiga. Ia menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di sela-sela rak anggur. Ribuan botol menenggelamkan surai biru bertudung cokelat, tidak akan ada petugas gudang yang memergoki jika tanpa sengaja melintas. Kuroko tampak tenang berlatih di cepitan stok _red wine_ dan sampanye. Gelas-gelas bergagang tinggi tengkurap di langit-langit. Semacam bola lampu halusinatif. Kuroko membaca betul naskahnya.

**[Akashi: Beri aku satu ciuman]**

**[Kuroko: Baiklah. Sekarang?]**

Bibir lembut menempel pada bibir boneka. Menghisap permukaan empuk itu pelan, kemudian semakin intens, sedikit kaku namun sebisa mungkin berusaha dinikmati. Kepala bersurai biru miring, mata terpejam, dalam otaknya yang terekam bukan boneka, tapi ciuman balasan dari Akashi Seijuurou yang agresif dan menggairahkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

"Hm."

Mata membeliak kaget. Kuroko hampir ambruk ke belakang. Sarafnya tersetrum kejutan. Serangan petir dadakan. Boneka kapas terlempar. Menyusup hilang di bawah rak-rak anggur_ vignette_ berdebu tebal. Ciuman permukaan serat kain empuk digantikan otot bibir kuat yang menghisapnya dalam. Lekat, kencang, mengikat, menyentuh titik kritis posesif. Kecupan Akashi Seijuurou berasa manis setara gula residu. Pipi Kuroko langsung memerah seperti baru selesai ditampar.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini—"

"Jangan lepaskan," terdengar perintah dalam konteks mendesah, "kita hampir berhasil."

Ribuan botol yang bertengger di rak praktis jadi saksi bisu. Merekam bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou membawa Kuroko Tetsuya makin dekat ke dalam pelukan. Pipi Kuroko merona mengalahkan kulit anggur, lebih memabukkan dari cairan fermentasi _pinot noir_. Akashi merasa dirinya bermutasi jadi jamur ragi, menggerogoti Kuroko, menyerangnya hingga membasah mengeluarkan hawa manis alkohol. Lidah mengketuk, bibir Kuroko terbuka. Akashi masuk. Tidak menghisap, hanya menenggelamkan diri dan membawa Kuroko serasa berlari.

Pangkal hidung Kuroko berkerut karena pinggangnya sakit membentur rak kecil di belakang tubuhnya.

Akashi Seijuurou memilih mengabaikan bunyi botol pecah karena Kuroko telah membuatnya tuli.

"A-Akashi-kun—"

"Jangan menolak."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun."

Botol anggur pecah satu lagi. Kali ini produksi tahun 1912. Seharga selingkar cincin berlian.

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya."

"Karena itulah kubuat pernah."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Karena itulah kau kubuat becus."

**DRAKKK**

Ciuman mereka terpenggal. Seorang petugas sedang berusaha membuka pintu. Memberikan dorongan dari luar melawan meja besi ringan yang dihimpitkan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai penghalang. Kuroko buru-buru menarik dasi hitam pemuda berkemeja merah marun. Mengajaknya bersembunyi. "Lemari ... lemari!"

Kuroko gugup, Akashi mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Ada orang, Akashi-kun!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Masih tak mengerti.

"Kita harus bersembunyi!"

Tidak harus sebenarnya, dalam paham Akashi. Tapi daripada Kuroko yang sepertinya masih labil mengompol gugup di sini, Akashi membuka lemari paling tersembunyi dan mendorong Kuroko masuk ke dalam kotak berukuran dua kali satu meter yang kosong itu.

"Akashi-kun, kau jangan ikut masuk—hmph, pengap, Akashi-kun."

Bunyi _drak_ kedua.

"Sempit sekali. Kau keluarlah, Akashi-kun."

Terlambat. Pintu lemari sudah tertutup. Kuroko tidak sekuat itu untuk mampu mengusir Akashi yang kini tengkurap menindih tubuhnya. Kedua dada berhimpitan. Jukstaposisi. Mata berbeda warna berusaha membesuk cahaya dalam penerangan kelabu. Dilingkupi gelap, Akashi Seijuurou tidak peduli seperti apa Kuroko Tetsuya kesusahan menarik napas.

Oksigen sudah jadi sejarah di otak jenius yang ternyata juga bisa bertekuk lutut diracuni androgen. Nafsu kebinatangan yang paling jujur meniti alur, menjalari otak dan sumsum tulang belakang sedikit demi sedikit. Tangan dan kaki dipaksa menuruti perintah. Akashi menjambak jaket parka Kuroko, menjelajahi dada bidang hingga pemuda biru semakin menggeliat kepanasan.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mencoba menemukan suara sekalipun susah. "Kau belum bilang kalau hari ini akan ke gudang juga."

"Hm, benarkah? Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan tadi pagi. Tidak kau baca?"

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi menarik turun resleting celana mereka.

"Akashi-kun—" Kali ini Kuroko tidak mau kecolongan. Sudah cukup. Sebelum Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar kelewatan. "Ayo kita keluar. Petugasnya sudah tidak ada, Akashi-kun."

Tangan Akashi rapat terkepal.

Kuroko memalingkan muka. Ia paling tidak suka melihat ekspresi terluka.

Dari siapapun.

.

.

.

**{Langkah keempat: Lakukan pasteurisasi dalam suhu di atas 70 derajat. Semakin panas semakin nikmat. Tapi jangan terlalu panas, karena kalau sampai gosong dan menguap semua tidak akan bisa dikembalikan.**

**Jangan tunggu hingga mendidih. Begitu steril, langsung selamatkan.}**

.

"CUT! BAGUS SEKALI! VERY GOOD! AKAKURO! Sangat menyentuh! Kalian seperti benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta!"

Lampu set terang dimatikan. Sutradara melakukan _standing appaluse._ Semua orang juga riuh bertepuk tangan. Momoi mendekap papan jadwal dengan pandangan terharu—rela, rela, tidak.

"Er, terima kasih." Kuroko membungkuk. "Akashi-kun yang mengajariku."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk gosip beredar. Sebagai _headline_ panas koran selebriti esok paginya muncul tulisan bercetak merah menyala, **"Film BL Siap Diluncurkan, Kuroko Tetsuya Memberi Pengakuan: Akashi-kun Mengajariku Berciuman di Balik Layar."**

Kuroko, pagi-pagi sekali, repot mengirim Momoi Satsuki ke agen koran.

"Ini, aku sudah beli semua koran, tabloid dan majalah yang memuat berita tentangmu, Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko membeku dalam balutan kaus dan celana pendeknya.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Kalimat _headline_ itu bermacam-macam, namun berkubang hanya dalam satu tema:

Koran pertama, **Awalnya Menyangkal, Akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya Mengaku Sering Dicium Akashi Seijuurou**.

Majalah kedua, _**Gay Culture**_**—Benar Marakkah di Dunia Artis Kita?**

Tabloid ketiga, **Akashi Seijuurou Bungkam, Kuroko Tetsuya Keceplosan.**

Buletin keempat, **Skandal Akakuro Kalahkan Pamor Balas Dendam Rakuzan atas Seirin di Turnamen Bergengsi **_**Winter Cup**_**. **Di bawahnya ada judul tambahan, tak kalah kontroversial. **Sebagai Alumni **_**Rakuzan High**_**, Benarkah Akashi Seijuurou Lebih Sibuk Mengurus Kehidupan Cintanya dibanding Memberikan Perhatian pada Prestasi Adik Kelasnya?**

Harian infotainment terakhir ikut-ikutan mengompori masyarakat, **Artis Muda** **Mengaku **_**Gay,**_** Cari Sensasi Demi Dongkrak Popularitas?**

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan mendengarkan berita-berita seperti ini," Momoi menyingkirkan koran-koran itu. "Yang penting syuting film BL-nya kan sudah selesai, Tetsu-kun. Bisa jadi pelajaran agar tidak menerima tawaran seperti itu lagi lain kali. Sekarang lebih baik kita memikirkan mau mengambil kontrak iklan yang mana. Ada tawaran untuk membintangi iklan _facial wash_, lalu ini juga ada iklan motor automatik—" Kuroko melirik, ponsel Momoi riuh bernyanyi. "—sebentar, kuangkat dulu ya, Tetsu-kun."

Menejer cantik mengangkat telepon seraya memasukkan semua gulungan warta berita ke tempat sampah.

"Ada apa?" Yang menelepon adalah orang dari agensi. "Iklan apa? Kontrasepsi? K-kondom apa?"

Kuroko membenamkan wajah di bantal sofa.

"Tidak, tidak, Tetsu-kun tidak mungkin mau membintangi iklan semacam itu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Sakurai-san!" Suara gusar Momoi terjeda. "Kalian juga akan menawari Akashi Seijuurou? Hah? Yang benar saja mereka akan dipasangkan. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Maaf, iklan yang mengantre masih banyak. Tetsu-kun akan sangat sibuk sampai pemutaran perdana film terbarunya dua bulan ke depan. Maaf, Sakurai-san. Kami menolak."

_Pip._

Telepon terputus. Mendadak Momoi menyesal. Baru sadar kalau seharusnya tadi Ia lebih baik mengangkat panggilan di kamar mandi.

"Apa aku sekarang menjadi ikon—" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawah. "—pasangan_ itu_, Momoi-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Tetsu-kun. Jangan dipikirkan. Media-media yang lebih bersih masih banyak. Mereka tidak menjelek-jelekkanmu juga."

Sore harinya, setelah Momoi Satsuki pergi, Kuroko Tetsuya menerima panggilan beruntun dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak ditolak, hanya tidak dijawab.

Akashi baru berhenti setelah percobaan ketiga puluh lima.

Tangan mungil menjelajah riwayat panggilan, berhenti pada, **Akashi-kun, **_**35 Missed Calls**__,_ kemudian menekan pelan, _**Setting. Other. Block this number.**_

Tamat.

Kuroko mungkin akan mempertimbangkan tidak akan datang ke acara _premiere_ film bulan depan.

Di tempat lain, Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang berjalan di atas alat_ treadmill_ mengerutkan kening karena percobaannya selalu gagal.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan panggilan. Dan melakukan _surfing _ringan di internet untuk membasuh otaknya yang tiba-tiba terasa kalut.

Kotak mesin pencari diisi Akashi dengan kata kunci pendek, **cara memikat pria Aquarius.**

Lalu,_**new tab.**_

Kata kunci lagi, **cara menaklukkan pasangan**_** kuudere**_**.**

_New tab_ selanjutnya diisi dengan, **tanda-tanda Anda sedang jatuh cinta.**

Akashi membaca sebentar. Halaman terakhirlah yang paling cepat ditutup.

"Dasar."

Ia memang tidak perlu lagi membaca rincian teori tentang apa yang sudah jelas-jelas dialaminya.

.

.

.

Mulai hari itu, Kuroko merasa hidupnya terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membeli selai roti di supermarket. Dulu orang-orang masih baik hati, hanya mengganggunya dengan minta foto, minta tanda tangan—dan sekarang Kuroko frustrasi berat karena bahkan nona pramuniaga yang sedang menyusun mi instan di rak sebelah mengawasinya dengan tatapan jijik.

Kuroko buru-buru meraih selainya. Tidak berpikir itu cokelat, kacang, ataupun vanilla.

Ia membuka dompet di depan kasir, wanita yang berdiri di balik mesin pembaca _barcode _meliriknya dan menyunggingkan senyum mencela. "Apa hubungan dengan Akashi Seijuurou baik-baik saja? Keluarga merestui?"

Kuroko meletakkan lembaran dua puluh dolar untuk selai seharga lima dolar.

"Terima kasih."

Kembalian tidak diambil. Pintu geser swalayan langsung berderak tertutup. Kuroko melangkah gontai, pulang ke rumah.

Sepanjang jalan Ia tidak berani melepaskan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun, pihak iklan layanan masyarakat memilih untuk membatalkan kontrak."

Kuroko yang meringkuk di sofa, menonton film dokumenter, tidak menyentuh kotak _pizza_ yang disodorkan Momoi Satsuki.

"Biarkan saja."

"Mereka bilang lebih baik mencari yang—"

"Aku sudah tahu alasannya, Momoi-san. Tidak usah dilanjutkan."

"Um._ Okay_. Aku ambilkan piring dan garpu, ya Tetsu-kun?"

"Nanti saja, Momoi-san."

"Toping-nya daging asap dan keju _mozarella._ Kau suka kan, Tetsu-kun?"

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san. Aku sudah makan."

"Kapan?"

Hela napas pelan terdengar.

"Kemarin."

.

.

.

Acara malam itu ternyata lebih sepi dari perkiraan awal. Meskipun bukan berarti sama sekali tidak ada awak media yang mengantre berdesakan ingin memotret sang aktor yang berjalan di karpet merah. Akashi tahu mereka jauh lebih tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadinya dibanding bagaimana perasaannya menghadapi pemutaran film perdana.

Akashi melempar senyum. Sama artifisialnya dengan gelagat ramah para awak media.

"Selamat, Akashi-kun, selamat atas pemutaran filmnya."

"Semoga sukses, semoga _box office_! Akashi-kun, bagaimana perasaan Anda?"

Sorot kamera bertebaran. Akashi Seijuurou melambai pelan dalam balutan jas hitam resmi dan sepatu pantofelnya.

"Akashi-kun, tolong berikan keterangan!"

"Main film BL, jadi pelaku BL juga?"

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, apakah Kuroko-kun akan datang malam ini?"

"Akashi-kun, benarkah kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?"

Kuroko Tetsuya yang menonton dari layar televisi hanya bisa mendapatkan satu pelajaran—Akashi Seijuurou seribu kali lebih kuat menghadapi tekanan publik dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia kalah.

Ia total kalah.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa Kuroko-kun tidak bergandengan denganmu di _red carpet_?"

"Saya harap dia datang. Tapi sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya sedang terlalu kelelahan sehingga terpaksa tidak bisa datang."

Jengkel. Mata biru mengambil remote, memutuskan memindah saluran sebelum lensa kamera wartawan menyorot _zoom in _pada wajah tenang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Berita yang bertebaran di media massa tentang saya dan Kuroko Tetsuya semuanya salah."

Jantung Kuroko berdebar sepuluh kali lipat, tidak jadi memencet tombol ganti, malah membesarkan volume televisi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyukai saya. Dia _straight._ Kalau kalian sering melihat kami bersama, itu saya yang mendekatinya. Saya yang memaksanya untuk berciuman. Dalam hubungan apapun, hetero, homo, bi ... semua tidak akan pernah terjalin kalau satu pihak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi kalau kalian bilang kami berpacaran, klarifikasi dari saya adalah tidak."

Para awak media membeku, begitupula Kuroko.

Tangkai mikrofon semakin mendekat pada sang aktor berambut merah.

"Saya minta maaf pada seluruh _Akakuro shipper_, para anggota _Akakuro Fanbase_ yang sudah terdaftar secara resmi maupun yang tidak resmi," Akashi pelan melanjutkan, "kalian yang berada di Jepang, di Asia, di manapun kalian berada. Maaf kalau kami mengecewakan kalian. Saya memang menyukainya, tapi tidak begitu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya terhadap saya. Saya juga ingin mengatakan ini pada seluruh media massa yang sempat memberitakan tentang kami. Jangan pasang informasi yang tidak benar. Dia bukan _gay_. Saya mohon dengan hormat pada kalian semua, para awak media, tolong bersihkan nama Kuroko Tetsuya yang telah kalian cemarkan."

Remote TV di tangan Kuroko terbanting jatuh.

**To be Continued**

.

**A/NOTE**

Dilanjutkan kagak nih /jedukin pala/ Sebenarnya ini oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan dan nulisnya empet-empetan banget, atas saran Yuna Seijuurou saya jadiin twoshot dan ini beneran baru sampai separuh jalan. x_x Sebenarnya gak puas banget pas ngetik ini, tapi sayang kalau nggak dipublish. Berasa kalah perang kalau nyerah sampai di sini. Yasudahlah, ya. Semoga bisa jadi kado untuk Akashi-kun. Chapter terakhir akan menyusul, semoga saya bisa apdet cepet. Ehe.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

{**Dalam meracik anggur, ada kalanya akan ditemukan gangguan-gangguan eksternal yang bisa menghambat proses produksi. Katakan saja seperti ini: gir mesin giling yang amblas diperkosa karat, mata pisau tumpul karena jarang dipakai menusuk—**_**maaf.**_** Dipakai memotong. Lalu stok bibit ragi yang tidak bisa dibuka karena hifa-hifa putih tumbuh mengelem gabus botol, dan peracik yang menyerah setelah percobaan pertama.**

**Tapi tidak masalah. Selama resepnya masih ada dan dipegang sebagai salah satu kitab sakral bagi peracik, kami rasa belum pernah ada kasus membuat anggur perlu percobaan ribuan kali semacam usaha Thomas Alva Edison menemukan bola lampu. Meracik anggur hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Dengan catatan memang punya kesabaran. Tapi itu semua tergantung subyek yang meracik. Tim resep hanya mencontohkan cara, tidak ambil bagian jadi motivator. Apalagi jadi tim pemandu sorak.}**

.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

Hujan akhirnya mau mengguyur kota setelah berhari-hari suasana hati Akashi Seijuurou dipaksa panas menghadapi ocehan publik.

"Boleh aku masuk, Akashi-kun? Aku khawatir padamu." Dan guyuran hujan lain dalam arti tidak sebenarnya datang, minta dibukakan pintu.

Mereka berjalan menuju balkon. Melangkah depan-belakang. Tidak dalam posisi bersisian.

"Apa kabarmu, Tetsuya?"

Canggung, minim kata, kaku, dan nyaris menyebalkan. Seperti film bisu dengan gambar hitam putih. Tidak bisa dinikmati. Akashi tidak tahu apa niat Kuroko datang mengusik pagi harinya. Tidak ada obrolan basa-basi. Pembicaraan saling bertanya kabar pun akhirnya hanya menguap di antara gulungan asap rokok yang mengepul di atas kepala.

"Tidak terlalu baik, Akashi-kun."

Bibir mungil terkatup lagi. Kuroko menghadapi sekaleng minuman berkarbonasi yang tak kunjung Ia sentuh. Menjambak permukaan celana jins. Tenggelam dalam kursi empuk. Menatap tembaga dan kaca yang ditanam acak pada dinding berukir. Tubuhnya tidak kena tempias hujan. Tapi seingat Kuroko, sebelumnya Ia belum pernah menghadapi suasana sedingin itu.

Arloji metalik di pergelangan tangan Akashi berdetik sendiri. Tidak peduli pada sepasang manusia yang tetap saja saling membisu, menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Kau tidak datang hanya untuk diam kan, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan pertama setelah vakum panjang. Akashi Seijuurou duduk menggantung kaki di atas balkon. Memunggungi Kuroko. Kepala berambut biru menunduk. Bertukar tatap hangat ala tamu dan tuan rumah hanya jadi mitos belaka. "Kalau tadi kau bilang khawatir padaku, sepertinya kau berbohong karena bertanya bagaimana keadaanku pun kau tidak."

Tidak dijawab. Sigaret pendek dihisap dalam. Akashi membenturkan ujung rokoknya di pagar balkon. Serpihan abu berguguran ke bawah selaras hujan.

Kuroko Tetsuya meraih kalengnya. Meneguk sekali. Lalu membatin ngilu, Ia tidak terlalu menyukai soda dan sindiran Akashi-kun yang membuatnya tak berkutik. Sepertinya orang itu punya bakat menyulap manusia jadi bawang bombai. Kuroko berharap banyak Ia punya cangkang kapur untuk menyembunyikan diri.

"Kutunggu sampai kau mau bicara." Satu kalimat susulan. Akashi Seijuurou terus merokok. Talang air yang disambung dengan pipa di atas atap mencurahkan debit hujan yang terlalu banyak. Kaus hitamnya sudah separuh basah. Tapi lelaki muda itu tidak menyingkir. "Atau kau memang berminat jadi patung pajangan di rumahku, barangkali. Spot sempit di samping lemari es masih kosong. Kau bisa membuat dirimu jadi maneken."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi maneken, Akashi-kun." Nada lembut tercekat. "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

Satu hisapan lagi. Dan satu ketukan abu lagi. "Aku tidak ingat pernah membantumu, Tetsuya," sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada publik kalau aku_ straight_ sementara kau _gay_?" Suara merendah, ada tekanan getir di ujung kalimat. "Kau bisa menghancurkan reputasimu di mata publik."

Hujan semakin menderas. Jambakan di celana jins Kuroko semakin keras.

"Kau melakukan itu untuk apa, Akashi-kun? Kalau memang tidak suka dengan omongan media, kau tinggal diam dan tersenyum pada mereka. Menghindar dari kejaran_ paparazzi_. Kurasa itu adalah pilihan yang lebih bijaksana dibanding harus menghancurkan nama baikmu sendiri, Akashi-kun."

"Kau banyak bicara, ya Tetsuya."—tidak ada seringaian mencela—"Seperti perempuan."

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku masih hidup, aku masih bernapas, aku masih bisa merokok. Apalagi yang kau cemaskan dariku."

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Kuroko mendesau getir. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Kau di sini sebagai perwakilan dari dinas kesehatan?" Jawaban Akashi melesat sarkastik. Timpang dengan suara lembut tamunya. Kuroko semakin membeku. "Selagi kau sendiri belum bisa meredam kalut pikiranku gara-gara celotehan media massa yang tidak becus menyortir berita, jangan salahkan aku kalau meminta nikotin yang menenangkan otakku, Tetsuya."

"Kau kalut, Akashi-kun?" Tapi bukan Kuroko kalau bisa ditakuti sekalipun Ia sudah sebegitu penatnya menghadapi Akashi. "Kupikir kau berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dariku."

"Aku bukan tembok beton. Aku juga terbuat dari kulit, tulang dan daging sepertimu. Bisa dilukai. Tapi bedanya aku denganmu, aku tidak sekenyal agar-agar yang baru sedikit saja kena hantaman publik sudah hancur dan menyingkir dari kejaran wartawan. Aku tidak pernah kalah, Tetsuya." Jeda lima detik. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah kalah dari diriku sendiri."

Kuroko menatap kosong pada embun es yang bergulir di dinding aluminium kaleng.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Akashi-kun." Mata teduh terangkat. Sedikit kecewa menemukan Akashi Seijuurou ternyata belum berminat untuk berbalik menghadapnya. "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku tidak pernah membantumu," jawab Akashi, "jangan ragukan ingatanku. Aku belum amnesia."

"Apa aku perlu membawa rekaman wawancaramu di _red carpet_ acara_ premiere_ film kita, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau pikir aku membantumu?" Kali ini Akashi bersedia menoleh. Dahi berkerut samar. Rokok dijatuhkan meluncuri ketinggian. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu. Aku memberikan pengakuan bodoh itu kepada para wartawan demi menaikkan _rating _film kita."

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_an akakuro fanfiction written by kiaara_

**WINE 2**

_A birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou_

R18 for Adult Theme

Romance/Drama/Hurt Comfort/Friendship – YoungAdult!AkaKuro

[Now Playing: Eyes on Me – Ost. Final Fantasy VIII by Faye Wong]

.

.

.

Hujan kian menderas. Suara jatuhan air ke tanah tak lagi berbunyi melodius.

"Kau ingin menaikkan_ rating_ film kita." Tercekat penuh. Bahkan Kuroko tidak percaya pada suaranya sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Kupikir Akashi-kun berkata seperti itu untuk me—"

Kalimat Kuroko mati terpenggal hanya karena sahutan, "Aku turut berdukacita atas tanggapan salahmu. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Sepertinya kau terlalu berharap banyak padaku, Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuurou melompat dari pagar, menjejak lantai parket, berjalan ritmikal.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghitung ketukan langkahnya. Membatin, berharap dia takkan mendekat. Jarak seinci berharga segalanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa untukku." Tidak ada nada bertanya. Dan Akashi memang tidak sedang bertanya. "Apa karena kau dapat peran jadi _uke_ di film kita kau jadi merasa penting untukku, Tetsuya? Siapa aku yang kau pikir wajib untuk melindungimu?"

Hari ini Kuroko mendapat pelajaran lagi dari Akashi: ada banyak pertanyaan di dunia ini yang saat dilontarkan dapat melukai hati dan membuatnya remuk berantakan di saat bersamaan.

"Kau bukan siapapun untukku."

Bibir bawah tergigit. Kuroko mual. Soda yang bergolak dalam perutnya minta segera dimuntahkan. "Aku tidak percaya Akashi-kun akan melakukan cara sekotor itu hanya agar film kita diterima."

"Kuralat," Akashi membungkuk di atas puncak kepala. Mengendus hangat udara di sela pucuk-pucuk biru lembut. Kuroko tidak mau mengangkat muka. Lebih memilih membuang tatap—pada apa saja. _Asal bukan pada Akashi-kun._ Dada Kuroko ngilu. Perasaan kecewa yang membersit diam-diam terasa sangat mengganggu.

Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bukan diterima. Tapi demi menciptakan sensasi sehingga orang-orang akan berbondong-bondong ke bioskop. Film baru dikatakan film kalau ada penontonnya, Tetsuya. Kalau kau belum tahu aturan sederhana seperti ini, kuberitahu sekarang."

"Aku tidak percaya—"

"Apa yang kau percayai selain kenyataan bahwa—" Dagunya dipaksa terangkat. Kuroko bisa mencium aroma sisa nikotin pekat. "—aku seorang _gay,_ Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada." Jawaban dingin. "Dan mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu, Akashi-kun."

"Bagus. Kau memang lebih baik tidak bergaul dengan orang-orang sepertiku."

"Aku tidak pernah punya rencana untuk berteman denganmu."

"Apakah itu sebuah pernyataan implisit kalau kau terluka?"

"Bukan." Kuroko menggeleng lugas. "Itu jawabanku yang paling jujur."

Akashi semakin membungkuk. Nyaris mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Kuroko. Dua tangan kokoh melesak ke dalam saku. Mengepal dalam di antara serat-serat poliester. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meninju dinding hingga retak—tidak. Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pengendali diri yang handal.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita tiga bulan lalu, sebelum proyek film itu berjalan, kau sudah tampak sangat anti padaku." Perkataan itu meluncur sebagai sebuah bisikan. Akashi menebak bulu kuduk Kuroko sekarang telah berdiri. Napas pemuda biru hangat menyapu wajahnya. Tidak menunduk. Tidak gentar. Tapi juga tidak terlihat jagoan. Diam-diam Akashi khawatir celana jins itu akan robek karena terlalu keras dicengkeram. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya tentangku? Kau alergi? Kau takut kena penyakit menular?"

Balasan menusuk diberikan untuk Akashi. "Karena kau seorang _gay_, Akashi-kun."

"Hanya karena alasan itu?" Akashi menyahut. Alisnya terangkat. "Tidak ada improvisasi jawaban lain?"

"Di lokasi aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku bukan _gay_. Sepuluh kali kata sutradara. Seharusnya Akashi-kun sudah mengerti tanpa harus bertanya lagi padaku."

"Bertanya tentang apa? Apa tentang ... mengapa kau anti jika diminta bergaul dengan orang-orang sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

"Kau tidak berkata pun maksudmu yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu jelas di mataku. Lebih jelas dari aku melihat kaleng soda ini, Tetsuya." Jaketnya terjambak. Kuroko menampik dingin lengan Akashi. "Kau akan menyesal."

Tidak ada gentar. "Aku bisa memilih dengan siapa aku harus bergaul, Akashi-kun."

Dua sosok semakin mendekat. Hidung pemuda berambut merah tenggelam dalam tengkuk Kuroko. Menghirup dalam aroma yang mengudara dari pori-pori kulit pucat. Sang tamu memberikan reaksi pertama berupa pejaman mata rapat dan tarikan leher ke belakang. Darah Kuroko berdesir hebat. Tubuhnya otomatis memberi gestur penolakan yang tidak bisa menipu siapapun. Perasaan campuran melanda, takut, jijik, gelisah, niat melarikan diri, serta ingin memberi tamparan panas.

Pipi Akashi Seijuurou sengaja menabrak pipinya.

"Menyingkirlah dariku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi melihat Kuroko menggigil. Dan sang aktor tahu itu pasti bukan karena hujan.

"Kau takut padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku takut pada semua orang homoseks—" Bibir Akashi kini sudah sangat dekat pada bibirnya. "—menyingkirlah dariku, Akashi-kun. Tolong. Kuminta dengan hormat. Aku tidak nyaman kau dekati seperti ini."

"Kau selalu menyakitiku, Kuroko Tetsuya." Sebuah seringai. Dibalas dengan palingan muka. Kuroko tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya Ia akan jadi sebenci itu pada aroma nikotin.

"Kau punya bakat bawaan lahir untuk menyakitiku."

Tersentak. Pergelangan tangan Kuroko disergap. Tubuh mungil ditarik. Dituntut berdiri. Dipaksa berjalan menuruti langkah gusar Akashi. Kaki-kaki berjalan tidak lurus, separuh berkejaran. Kuroko tidak diberi hak atas dirinya sendiri. Sepi senyap. Hanya ada suara tabrakan lutut Kuroko dengan guci keramik dan perabot kayu mahogani. Berkali-kali. Tidak ada bunyi kalimat perintah, tidak ada umpatan, apalagi caci maki. Wajah Kuroko tegang. Otak naifnya hanya menduga dua hal—dia akan diusir, atau kemungkinan terburuk ... dia akan ditelanjangi dalam kamar.

_Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi._

Tenggorokannya mulai bereaksi. Membayangkan celananya dirobek, kakinya direntang lebar, jaketnya terpaksa direnggut, dan dadanya ditindih hingga sesak napas.

Masih ditambah lagi bayangan tungkai ranjang berdecit, karet kondom molor yang disampahkan ke lantai, cakaran punggung yang tidak bisa hilang meski digosok sabun berhari-hari, _kiss mark_ menakutkan yang menjejak jujur di sekujur kulit ...

_Tidak_.

Kuroko ingin muntah lagi. Bayangan buruk berseliweran di kepala naifnya bagaikan jutaan _slide_ monokromatik. Sangat kontradiktif dengan kesan indah. Berlalu-lalang. Bergantian. Meneror alam sadar. Semua berefek negatif. Kepalanya menderum panas. Lidah Kuroko tergigit. Ketakutan membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengerikan. Ia telah belasan kali berusaha menarik tangan, tapi tenaganya kalah jauh.

Akashi Seijuurou membawanya keluar. Membukakan pintu mobil dengan satu tangan.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Akashi-kun?"

Tubuh ringan dibanting paksa ke samping bangku pengemudi. Sabuk pengaman dikait cepat. Akashi Seijuurou menyalakan mesin. Membiarkan kendaraan mulus bermanuver lincah di jalur arteri. Menusuk rapatan hujan. Menyalip kanan-kiri. Genangan air jalanan mendangkal tergerus putaran roda. Klakson dibunyikan berulang-ulang. Kuroko yakin Ia butuh kapas untuk mengisolasi telinga.

"Akashi-kun, kita mau ke mana?" Pria kecil berontak dalam ikatan sabuk pengaman. "Jangan mengebut begini, Akashi-kun—"

Rem terinjak mendadak. Cairan dalam kepala Kuroko serasa berputar.

"Turun."

Pintu mobil _sport_ merah menyala itu terbuka untuknya. Ekspresi Akashi kaku. "Turun, Tetsuya."

Perintah Akashi Seijuurou tidak didengar. Kuroko tercenung lama sekali. Pada akhirnya dia tahu pertanyaannya sedari tadi memang tidak butuh jawaban.

"Apa kau perlu kusongsong turun seperti tuan putri," bibir Akashi menggaris kesal. "Turun, Tetsuya,"

Tak mengerti. Kuroko menoleh pada lelaki muda di sampingnya. Menatap lugu.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke pusat pelacuran seperti ini, Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

**{Langkah kelima: **_**Fermentation.**_** (lakukan hanya kalau gangguan eksternal sudah berhasil diatasi, meskipun meninggalkan badai berupa perasaan hati porak poranda).**

**Berikan bibit makhluk hidup yang akan memfermentasi anggurmu. Kemudian peram dalam suhu ruang yang hangat. Bisa di gudang, bisa di atas tumpukan jerami, bisa pula di atas ranjang.}**

.

Baru kali ini Kuroko Tetsuya sadar nyalinya seringkih kerupuk.

"Pilih salah satu." Akashi Seijuurou duduk bersilang kaki. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok baru. "Aku yang bayar."

Pandangan polos itu tidak berkedip—berkali-kali melirik pintu keluar. Bagi Kuroko Tetsuya kehidupan malam adalah hal baru. Tidak pernah ada namanya selipan _Japanese Adult Video_ diantara koleksi film _blockbuster_ dan video-video rekaman pertandingan basketnya jaman SMA. Ingin rasanya Ia mencari penutup mata. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa celana dalam yang dipakai wanita-wanita yang duduk berderet di sofa itu bisa begitu bervariasi? Ada yang berenda-renda aneh, ada yang cuma seinci dari pubis, ada yang cuma selebar tiket konser—alih-alih mimisan, Kuroko tahu bibirnya sekarang sudah berdarah karena terlalu kuat digigit.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Dan semua ketakutan yang menderanya masih ditambah Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk tenang tanpa merasa sungkan di hadapan wanita-wanita separuh telanjang sebanyak itu.

Di mata polos Kuroko, Akashi serupa raja adikara yang memelihara sejuta istri di film-film _harem_. Dan salah satunya sedang ditawarkan untuk Kuroko tiduri—tanpa sadar kaki berbalut sepatu kets melangkah mundur. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau meniduri mereka. Aku bisa mati kepayahan."

Alis Akashi bertaut. Heran. "Siapa bilang kau akan meniduri mereka semua? Kubilang satu saja, Tetsuya."

"Meski cuma satu juga aku bisa mati."

Batang rokok di tangan Akashi kembali menyala. "Kau."—Ia menunjuk perempuan berambut pirang dengan bikini _two pieces_ yang berwajah paling lembut dan duduk paling sopan, mungkin pelacur baru. "Kau layani Tuan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ronde pendek atau panjang, terserah kalian. Tarifmu akan kubicarakan dengan bosmu."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menggeleng, pucat pasi. "Aku mau pulang saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

Ia sudah bersiap lari ketika lengannya kembali disergap kasar. "Turuti perintahku dan buktikan kalau kau memang _straight,_ Tetsuya! Jika kau berhasil meniduri makhluk itu aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi!" Mata bikroma memberi isyarat tajam pada sang pelacur baru, "Kau masuk kamar, pirang! Cepat!"

"Akashi-kun—"

Tubuh Kuroko dibanting Akashi di atas kasur tipis. Pundaknya nyeri menghantam sandaran ranjang. Ada memar baru tercetak di bawah garmen jaketnya. "Sakit."

Akashi Seijuurou tidak membuang waktu lama untuk membanting pintu dari luar dan memutar kunci.

Kuroko terkejut. Refleks melompat.

"Akashi-kun! Buka pintunya! Akashi-kun!" Ia yang diperangkap di dalam kamar terus menggedor gelisah. "Akashi-kun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Akashi-kun! Keluarkan aku, Akashi-kun!"

Pelacur baru yang berdiri gugup di belakang Kuroko memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Tangan lentiknya gemetar. "Kuroko-san, maaf ... Jangan takut, Kuroko-san. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Jangan dekati saya, tolong—"

Sekarang pundak ringkih Kuroko berusaha mendobrak pintu.

"—Akashi-kun! Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Akashi-kun!"

"Kuroko-san. Saya memang masih baru seminggu di sini, tapi saya tidak akan menyakitimu."

Nada lembut wanita itu berusaha menenangkannya. Kuroko berbalik, menemukan si pelacur sudah melucuti kain di tubuhnya satu persatu. Otak Kuroko terasa mendidih. Kaitan bra di punggung mulus terlepas oleh kuku-kuku berkutek merah darah. Penyangga payudara berwarna jingga menyala jatuh ke lantai. Wanita itu menggesek kulitnya seduktif dengan telapak tangan. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Kuroko seperti apa halus kulitnya yang tak pernah absen dilumuri _scrub_ setiap pagi.

Telunjuk dan ibu jari lentik bertemu. Mencapit tali bikini tipis yang melingkupi bagian paling privasi.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Matanya mencari-cari plastik muntah.

"Kuroko-san, aku akan membuat pengalaman pertamamu jadi tak terlupakan." Wanita itu berjalan mendekat. Berusaha menggapai. Senior-seniornya mengajari servis pelanggan dengan sangat baik. "Lakukan apapun sesukamu, Kuroko-san. Aku akan pasrah."

Mata biru memandang kaku.

Tanpa Ia duga, Kuroko malah membungkuk sopan. "Maaf, Nona. Saya mohon pakai lagi baju Anda."

Sikap Kuroko yang di luar batas kenormalan lelaki dewasa membuat si nona terpaku.

"A-apa?"

Kuroko membungkuk lagi penuh tata krama. "Tolong pakai lagi baju Anda. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Sang pelacur limbung. Lambat laun Ia yang menjadi takut—apa pria kecil di depannya adalah malaikat? Sebagai jiwa yang berdosa, Ia menggigil hebat. Apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa? Kini giliran pelacur itu menyingkir dan gelisah menggedor pintu.

"Akashi-san! Akashi-san! Kuroko-san pingsan di dalam! Tolong, Akashi-san! Buka pintunya! Kuroko-san butuh pertolongan medis segera, Akashi-san!" Ia tidak tahu harus berdusta apalagi.

Tapi taktiknya bekerja. Terdengar suara derik kunci diputar. Pintu ringkih itu langsung terbuka dari luar.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Ekspresinya penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau kenapa, Tetsu—hei!"

Kuroko Tetsuya yang merasa jalan kabur sudah tersedia, langsung menyelinap dan melesat lari.

"Hei, tunggu!" Pemuda berambut merah menyusul. Mencari-cari. "Tetsuya!"

Pengejarannya sia-sia.

Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata memiliki bakat terpendam untuk lihai menghilang.

.

.

.

Butuh berjam-jam hingga mereka bisa kembali berdiri berdampingan di atas jembatan raksasa yang berbaring kolosal di atas pintu kanal air, di pinggiran kota yang sudah berhenti dibasahi hujan sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

Mobil_ sport_ merah itu terpinggir diam di belakang mereka.

"Lain kali kalau mau lari kabur jangan lewat trotoar, aku jadi bisa menemukanmu dan menculikmu kemari."

Tangan Akashi Seijuurou lekat menyergap penghalang jembatan baja yang masih basah. Di bawah, air sungai meluap-luap. Permukaan bergelombang menyala lembut. Lurik cahaya bintang berjatuhan, jadi jutaan lampion yang mengapung-apung teratur. Bulan bersinar penuh. Putih bersih. Menyerupai secangkir susu.

"Kenapa kau tadi melakukan itu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya memandang kosong ke depan. "Kau membuatku sangat ketakutan."

Akashi Seijuurou melirik, ujung bibir tertarik samar. "Karena kau menyakitiku sejak kemarin. Kuanggap itu hukuman."

"Kau bilang aku tidak berarti apapun untukmu."

"Yang kubicarakan bukan masalah romansa bodoh atau semacamnya. Itu masalah—" Akashi menyentuh pundak Kuroko. Memutarnya lembut. Membawa mereka saling berhadapan. "—Tetsuya, kau tahu, setiap kali kau berkata kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku hanya karena preferensi seksualku, aku seperti dihancurkan berulangkali. Dan itu, aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, itu sangat menyakitkan, Tetsuya."

"Bukankah itu benar?" Kuroko membalas. Sedikit ragu. "Aku tahu itu masalah sensitif, maaf."

Menunduk, merasa bersalah. Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kata-kata. Akashi mengusap pelan busur pipi pucatnya dengan tarian jari.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus bertempur dengan diriku sendiri hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku seorang homoseksual?" tanyanya dengan nada mengambang. "Delapan tahun aku melakukan _coming out_, setengah mati ... dan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda cantik merasa berhak jijik padaku? Lelucon yang bagus, Tetsuya. Bagus sekali untuk menghancurkan hatiku."

Manik azura bulatnya mengerjap. Kuroko bisa melihat gradasi pilu di mata dua warna itu.

Dan Ia tidak suka. Membuat hatinya terasa pedih.

"Kau bisa buka kancing kemejaku, Tetsuya." Dada berselimut jaket lembut digesek telapak tangan. Kuroko tidak menyingkir. Akashi membawa tangannya yang tergenggam, membimbing untuk melucuti kancing. "Lakukan saja. Kau bisa melihat berapa bekas cakaran, cambukan dan goresan silet yang kuberikan pada diriku sendiri."

Kuroko menggeleng. Berkali-kali.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Poni halusnya dimainkan. "Buka saja, Tetsuya. Agar kau tahu kalau dulu aku juga mati-matian ingin jadi _straight _sepertimu. Agar kau tahu kalau bertahun-tahun aku juga mengutuk diriku sendiri, seperti orang lain yang jijik padaku. Seperti kau yang tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku."

Angin dingin berdesir. Akashi merasa lengannya pelan disentuh.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita." Kuroko berkata sekalipun lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai mereka meskipun sudah mati-matian berusaha. Secara emosional, ataupun ketertarikan seksual. Tidak. Kau juga salah terka, Akashi-kun. Aku bukan _straight_. Apa yang kau ucapkan pada media adalah salah. Aku bukan _straight_."

"Maksudmu?" Akashi memaksa wajah mungil menatapnya. "Kau juga hanya menyukai laki-laki, Tetsuya?"

Sebuah gelengan. "Aku lebih buruk darimu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menyukai wanita maupun laki-laki."

Akashi Seijuurou tertegun.

"Apa?" Dalam hati, Ia sedikit menyalahkan diri, baru pertama kali dalam hidup Ia tak percaya otaknya benar-benar jenius—bagaimana bisa Ia tidak pernah ingat berapa kali Kuroko Tetsuya muntah di lokasi syuting saat diminta berciuman dengannya?

"Maksudmu ... kau, aseks—" Akashi tiba-tiba ingin sekali mendekap tubuh rapuh itu. "—tidak, Tetsuya. Itu tidak mungkin. Bercandamu sangat kelewatan."

"Aku juga tidak ingin percaya, Akashi-kun. Sama sepertimu yang dulu tidak bisa menerima bahwa dirimu _gay_."

Hening.

Akashi menepuk pipinya sekali.

"Hei. Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Tidak usah depresi begitu. Kau tampak lucu."

Kuroko mengerjap tak mengerti. Senyuman tipis diberikan Akashi padanya.

"Aku tahu akan ada seseorang yang bisa membuatmu pulih. Suatu hari nanti. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu orang itu datang," Akashi memandangnya lekat. "Kau tenang saja, jangan dipikirkan apalagi sampai depresi. Kau akan jadi lelaki normal seperti yang kau mau. Tinggal menunggu waktu, Tetsuya."

"Dan kau sendiri, Akashi-kun?" selanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan?"

"Apalagi. Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Menjalani hidupku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak menyarankan kau akan hidup melajang selamanya sepertiku. Setelah hari ini ... Bekerjalah yang rajin, kumpulkan uang, temukan seorang perempuan, kemudian menikahlah dan bahagiakan dia. Jadilah laki-laki yang bisa dihormati wanitamu."

Kuroko tidak berani lagi menatap mata itu. Ada perasaan ganjil mendobrak hatinya—dan Kuroko belum bisa menandai perasaan itu bernama apa.

"Kau memang benar, Tetsuya. Kita tidak bisa berteman dan tidak mungkin berteman," ucap Akashi, "kau telah membangun dinding yang terlalu besar di antara kita. Dan kau tidak pernah memperkenankan aku melompatinya sekalipun kau tahu aku memberi kertetarikan lebih padamu."

Kuroko berusaha mengenggam silinder pagar jembatan karena tiba-tiba lututnya terasa melemas.

"Tapi ... tidak masalah," lanjut Akashi, "yang penting kau tidak muntah lagi gara-gara aku. Aku tahu kau menderita selama terlibat hubungan kerja denganku. Tenang saja, film homoseks tolol itu sekarang sudah selesai. Kita bukan lagi rekan kerja, kau bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenalku lagi setelah malam ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun. Kita pernah saling mengenal. Tidak mungkin lupa begitu saja," balasnya.

"Tidak usah gelisah begitu. Kau kenapa kelihatan takut kutinggalkan? Kalau soal media massa yang cerewet itu, tidak usah dipikirkan, dalam sebulan dua bulan mereka juga akan bosan sendiri."

"Bukan soal media massa, maksudku—"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum samar, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Ayo jalan, Tetsuya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Belum pernah rasanya Ia duduk di dalam mobil bersuhu hangat yang terasa mirip penjara.

Mereka berdampingan, tapi seperti sendiri-sendiri. Kuroko tidak pernah tahu ada keheningan yang sebegitu mencakar, memunculkan perasaan aneh, memaksa bibirnya bergerak. Kuroko jadi berharap Akashi mengebut lagi seperti tadi. Agar dia punya alasan untuk mengingatkan, agar dirinya punya alasan untuk berinteraksi.

Hela napas dalam terdengar, dan Akashi Seijuurou bukannya tidak tahu.

Doa Kuroko seolah didengar. Tangan Akashi terjulur mengambil botol air mineral dari _dashboard._

"Kau kelihatan gelisah," ucapnya. "Minumlah."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun." Yang diajak bicara menolak. "Aku tidak haus."

"Apa kau ingin makan malam denganku sebelum sampai ke rumah? Hitung-hitung perpisahan."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun, terima kasih."

"Tetsuya," Akashi melambatkan laju mobilnya. Lampu merah menyala. Ia menoleh ke samping. Menemukan wajah Kuroko sepias pantulan kaca. "Aku lebih suka kau cerewet seperti tadi pagi."

"Aku lelah, Akashi-kun." Duduknya merosot. "Maaf."

"Kau sedih karena akan berpisah denganku, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menoleh, Akashi tersenyum pahit. "Sepertinya tidak, ya—OK, maaf, Tetsuya. Aku lupa kalau tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap."

"Akashi-kun, kau ingat pada kejadian di gudang anggur kemarin?"

"Aku menciummu. Kenapa?" Mobil itu berbelok mulus tanpa deru. "Itu bukti kita profesional bekerja. Jangan disalahkan."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menggeleng samar, "aku saat itu heran pada diriku sendiri ... itu pertama kalinya aku tidak muntah saat dicium oleh seseorang."

Dahi Akashi berkerut. Menoleh. "Dan?"

"Dan aku depresi memikirkannya selama berhari-hari. Aku ketakutan. Aku takut bergantung padamu. Barangkali tubuhku memang hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhnya. Karena itulah aku menjauhimu, Akashi-kun. Karena aku tidak mau terlibat hubungan yang lebih mendalam ... secara fisik, maupun emosional dengan seorang pria."

"Dan sekarang siapa yang salah."

Klakson ditekan kuat-kuat. Memaksa sekelompok anak muda yang berlarian di _zebra cross_ harus menghentikan langkah dan memaki-maki.

"Pasti di matamu aku sangat bejat. Mungkin rekan kerja paling bejat yang pernah kau temui seumur hidupmu."

"Aku masih penasaran dengan kejadian itu, Akashi-kun."

Tangan Kuroko meremas juluran sabuk pengaman. Mengemas gugup dalam bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Aku heran mengapa bisa seperti itu. Mengapa aku tidak muntah, atau bahkan ... sekadar mual."

Akashi memberi seringai tipis. "Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran dan membanting mobil ini ke pinggir jalan, lalu mendorongmu ke jok belakang dan buas menidurimu sampai pagi. Otakku belum sekotor itu, Tetsuya. Kecuali kau sendiri yang memancingku untuk berpikiran kotor."

"Apa benar kita tidak bisa berteman, Akashi-kun?"

Lama sekali pertanyaannya dibiarkan bertepuk sebelah tangan, Akashi Seijuurou melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kawasan pertokoan, berbelok ke jalanan sepi—Kuroko tahu jalur itu bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya. Bantalan rem terinjak lagi. Kuroko masih tekun memandang lurus ke depan. Akashi memutar badan menghadapnya.

"Coba ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak memaksa kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau berteman denganku."

"Apa perintahku seperti itu?"

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak memaksa—"

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menjauhkan dirinya. Tidak mau dipandang lekat. "Apa benar ... kita tidak bisa berteman?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya," tandas Akashi, Ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan memanjat kursi. Menarik paksa Kuroko hingga terbanting di jok belakang. "Lebih baik kau sendiri yang akan menilai pantaskah aku menjadi temanmu atau tidak."

Kuroko tidak berkutik. Tangan Akashi Seijuurou melesak masuk ke dalam jaket dan kausnya, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif. Garis leher dan rahang Kuroko dijilat, ditelusuri, dirangsang dengan kecupan-kecupan panas tanpa suara.

"Engh—Akashi-kun ... hentikan, c-cukup ... Akashi-kun."

Permintaannya tak terkabul. Akashi menggesek kulitnya, membangkitkan sensasi aneh pada saraf-saraf peraba. Ia sempat berontak. Tapi tidak sempat berteriak karena bibir Akashi telah menghisap bibirnya dengan ciuman ketat. Legit, overprotektif, tapi menenggelamkan. Lidah bermain. Menyelinap di antara gigi yang tersusun rapi.

"Katamu hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu."

"J-jangan ... Akashi-kun—hmph."

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan penolakan, Akashi menelusuri dua belahan otot lunak, memintanya terbuka. Ciuman itu terjeda sedetik untuk mencuri napas, kemudian kembali lagi. Mendaratkan apa yang diinginkannya pada obyek memikat yang telah membuatnya separuh gila belakangan ini. Memulas kulit pucat dengan gairah yang menyengat.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan." Kuroko masih bisa memproteksi diri saat Akashi mulai bergerak melucuti kausnya. "Kita tidak saling mencintai. Kita tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini, Akashi-kun."

"Jangan bicara soal cinta, Tetsuya. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu."

"Akashi-kun—"

"Sial, jangan berontak, Tetsuya. Kalau kau mau ceramah soal cinta kapan-kapan saja kau bawakan kamus kemudian bacakan keras-keras sambil telentang di bawah tubuhku."

"Cukup, h-hentikan—" tungkainya mulai berusaha menendang. "A-Akashi-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

"Lihat, Tetsuya, kau tidak muntah. Tubuhmu ini suka padaku."

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!" Tidak tahan lagi, Kuroko mendorong kasar dada Akashi. Memutus ciuman mereka dengan sebuah pekikan tertekan, "Hentikan! Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya!"

Akashi Seijuurou sampai tidak percaya tubuh selemah itu berhasil membuat punggungnya menghantam permukaan kaca.

"Kau melawanku, Tetsuya? Bagus. Aku suka pasangan yang punya harga diri. Yang tidak hanya bisa merengek seperti kucing betina—kau semakin menarik untukku."

Kuroko mundur. Menjauh. Air mata mulai menggulir berjatuhan di pipinya. "Kau bilang tadi aku yang harus memutuskan apakah kau pantas atau tidak berteman denganku," Ia menahan diri untuk tidak terisak, "dan aku sudah menemukan jawabannya sekarang, Akashi-kun."

Jaket yang terbuang di bawah kaki diambil dengan gerakan lesu.

"Katakan pendapatmu."

Kuroko mendekap pakaiannya. Tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu. "Kau memang tidak pantas berteman denganku," desisnya. "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa berteman."

Sebuah decak terlontar. "Kau benar." Suara berat Akashi menyahut. "Seekor singa terlalu berbahaya untuk mamalia jinak yang cuma tahu merengek."

"Ya. Dan perpisahan malam ini adalah pilihan terbaik."

Satu air mata jatuh lagi. Akashi Seijuurou pura-pura tak melihat.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu, hati Akashi pun kini sehancur hatinya.

Pemuda bersurai biru berbisik lemah, "Antar aku ke halte bus saja, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau kau tahu rumahku."

.

.

.

**(Langkah keenam: anggur sudah bisa dinikmati. Selamat. Namun, jangan terlalu kalap, bagaimanapun ... sesuatu yang manis biasanya paling berpotensi untuk membuat mabuk.**

**Dan kalau sedikit saja sudah menggelimpang menyalahkan apa yang kau teguk, turun pangkat saja jadi **_**uke**_**. Bertahan adalah satu-satunya cara agar peracik bisa memproduksi anggur selamanya.}**

.

Hari ini adalah bulan kelima tanpa ciuman.

Bulan kelima tanpa pelacur pirang berbikini _two pieces_.

Dan bulan kelima tanpa Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kuroko-kun! Kuroko-kun! Tunggu sebentar!"

Sekumpulan wartawan yang sudah menunggunya sejak pagi di lobi kantor menyongsongnya yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat bersama seorang aktris wanita.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk film yang akan diluncurkan akhir tahun ini? Persiapannya sudah sejauh mana?"

Belasan mikrofon menuntutnya menjawab. Berondongan pertanyaan menghujani satu subyek. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kalem seperti biasa. "Sudah delapan puluh persen. Saya dan teman-teman produksi semua telah bekerja keras. Kami berharap hasil jerih payah kami akan bisa dinikmati."

"Bisa bocorkan sedikit seperti apa jalan ceritanya, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko tersenyum lagi. "Ini sebuah film drama romantis. Mengenai kisah cinta seorang pemuda yang terjebak dalam dunia maya dan realitas, kemudian bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sedikit berantakan—dan Aida Riko-senpai sudah berperan sangat baik sebagai peran protagonis wanita. Dia banyak mengajari saya di depan kamera. Saya berterimakasih sekali pada Imayoshi-san yang telah memberikan peran ini pada saya."

Seorang wartawati berkacamata melesak maju. "Saya dengar dulu peran Anda akan diberikan kepada Akashi Seijuurou, benarkah begitu, Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya.

Sang aktor menoleh. Memandang lugu.

"Saya tidak tahu berita itu," cetusnya jujur. "Apakah benar?"

"Ya, saya dengar dari perwakilan agensi Anda, peran di drama _Admirable Line_ diberikan kepada Anda karena rumah produksi resah dengan reputasi buruk Akashi Seijuurou ... terutama terkait dengan preferensi seksualnya. Bagaimana komentar Anda, Kuroko-kun?"

"Saya tidak tahu kalau kalian masih mempermasalahkan hal itu." Gumamnya. "Kenapa belum dilupakan?"

"Tidak mungkin dilupakan," wartawan lain, dengan tanda pengenal pers dan seragam resmi sebuah stasiun televisi swasta, menjawabkan untuknya. "Publik tidak mungkin melupakan dengan mudah, Akashi Seijuurou sudah terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya homoseksual, dan itu menjadi cedera yang sangat buruk terhadap nama baiknya di mata publik. Kami mendengar kalau sekarang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi maniak minuman beralkohol, kemudian terus merokok sepanjang hari, dan orang-orang di belakangnya curiga Akashi Seijuurou mulai mencoba-coba menelan pil ekstasi—"

"Apa maksud kalian menyebarkan berita sekejam itu?" Kuroko tersentak. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. "Kenapa kalian menyebarkan berita bohong tentang Akashi Seijuurou, mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang pecandu narkoba? Apa salahnya pada masyarakat? Apa salahnya pada media? Belum puaskah membuatnya terbanting di tengah-tengah puncak karirnya?"

Aida Riko yang berdiri di sebelahnya menarik lengan Kuroko. Mengajak menyingkir dari kepungan media.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Akashi Seijuurou. Dia orang baik. Publik tidak berhak menghakiminya—"

Momoi Satsuki yang tadinya berdiri di belakang, melesap maju. "Maaf, maaf, teman-teman wartawan sekalian. Kuroko Tetsuya sangat lelah dan saya mohon maaf sekali kalau wawancara ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Biarkan dia beristirahat, ya." Gadis itu berbisik pada Kuroko. "Ayo, Tetsu-kun, jangan cari masalah. Kita pulang."

"Tunggu, Momoi-san—"

"Ayo, Tetsu-kun, jangan bunuh diri di sini!"

Susah payah usaha Momoi membawa pergi Kuroko, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, membanting pintu, dan menyuruh sopir mereka mengebut sebelum dihadang gelombang _paparazzi._

"Tetsu-kun, kau harus belajar dari nasib Akashi-kun!" Momoi yang duduk di sampingnya sampai menjambak poni karena pening. "Kau tahu sendiri, satu kata yang meluncur dari mulutmu, mereka semua akan mencatatnya!"

"Aku tidak bisa diam melihat Akashi-kun disudutkan sampai sejauh itu."

"Sudah nasibnya kalau dia terdepak dari dunia hiburan. Bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan ikut campur."

Tangan Kuroko terkepal. "Momoi-san," panggilnya. "Kau harus membantuku."

"Kalau kau ingin kubantu untuk bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou jawabanku adalah TIDAK."

"Bukan," tandas Kuroko. "Aku ingin meminjam kamus besar bahasa. Kau punya kan, Momoi-san?"

Mata lebar gadis itu terbeliak. "Apa?"

"Kamus besar bahasa."

Kadang-kadang Momoi merasa dirinya tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akan kau apakan benda seperti itu, Tetsu-kun?"

.

.

.

**{Catatan akhir resep (ditulis dengan spidol permanen—boleh dicermati boleh dijadikan penggosok kaki): adakah anggur dalam kemasan yang tiba-tiba teringat siapa peraciknya?**

**Berharap sedikit sepertinya juga tidak berdosa.**

**Apakah kau juga tahu cara merindu pada tetes-tetes anggurmu?**

**Nikmati saja setiap detik, setiap tetes, setiap suara denting lubang gelas yang dijamahi leher botol. Nikmati pahit manisnya. Ketakutan adalah sesuatu yang natural, tapi keberanian untuk mencoba jauh terdengar lebih ksatria dan sepertinya patut diperjuangkan.**

**Jadi, coba saja.**

**Se-mu-a-nya.**

**Nyatanya, anggur memang tidak selalu manis, tapi juga tidak selalu membuat meringis kan?**

**Baiklah. Mari kita mulai dari satu tegukan yang paling sederhana.}**

.

Ujung mulut botol berdenting pelan ketika bertemu dengan bibir gelas tinggi. Tumpahan _fortified wine_ dengan kadar alkohol lima belas persen jadi ricikan benang likuid yang bertugas mempertemukan mereka.

"Akashi-kun."

Bohong kalau Akashi Seijuurou harus menoleh dulu untuk mengenali suara itu. Ia masih ingat. Suara makhluk pendek yang mendesah lima bulan yang lalu di mobilnya, suara pria kecil yang menggedor pintu kamar pelacuran dengan teriakan ketakutan. Mereka selalu bertemu, setiap hari, setidaknya, _selalu bertemu_ sebelum Akashi setiap pagi terbangun dari mimpinya dalam keadaan kecewa dan berusaha sadar diri bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah memutuskan menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Apa kabar? Kau kangen dengan gudang bodoh ini sampai meneleponku dan mengajak ke mari?"

Bahkan menyebut namanya pun Akashi merasa tak berhak.

"Kemarin kau bilang ingin dibawakan kamus," Kuroko mengangkat tasnya, menarik resleting, mengeluarkan segepok buku berbau apek. "Untuk mencari apa arti cinta—karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Akashi tersenyum. Menutup botol _wine_ dengan sebuntal sumbat gabus. "Alasan yang bagus untuk menemuiku. Kuapresiasi."

"Aku sudah mencarinya." Buku itu disodorkan, berhenti di sisi dua gelas tinggi berisi cairan beralkohol yang berdiri di atas meja yang jadi pemisah di antara mereka. "Halaman 411. Kau bisa membacanya sendiri."

"Cinta itu tidak penting. Aku tidak pernah penasaran artinya. Kalaupun cinta itu sejenis gantungan kunci, atau _softener _bonus cuci seprei di binatu, atau alat kontrasepsi bekas pakai, aku sama sekali tidak peduli," tandas Akashi, "Hanya kedatanganmu saja yang aku peduli, Tetsuya. Dan aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Tapi ...," Kuroko menyela ragu, "Akashi-kun bilang ingin mencari tahu artinya kemarin."

"Pelajaran pertamaku untukmu, jangan naif."

Kuroko masih diam di tempat, matanya mengikuti gerakan Akashi yang berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya serba terukur. Tenang sekali. Pria yang lebih tinggi berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Pelajaran keduaku untukmu, kita tidak bisa berteman. Pelajaran ketiga, tabu bicara cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak pantas menjadi temanmu."

Kuroko menarik napas dalam. Telunjuknya terangkat pada dua gelas yang sejak tadi hanya dibiarkan jadi penonton.

"Apa suguhan itu untukku, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya kalau kau bersedia mabuk berdua denganku."

"Aku berani."

"Benarkah?" Akashi menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kau pilih salah satu. Ada pesan rahasia di masing-masing gelasnya. Silakan."

Tanpa decak, Kuroko tidak membuang waktu dan meraih gelas di sisi kiri. Meneguknya hingga tandas. Jakunnya naik turun, Akashi menatap lekat tanpa berkedip. Lupa apa sebenarnya pusat dunia.

"Rasanya aneh—" Kuroko mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan. "—beri tahu aku apa pesan rahasianya."

"Kalau kau minum gelas di sisi kiri berarti kau punya hutang untuk bertemu seminggu sekali denganku."

Kuroko melirik sekilas. Tanpa pikir panjang meneguk lagi isi gelas di sisi kanan.

"Kalau pesan pada gelas yang kedua ini?"

"Kau harus berteman denganku."

"Tidak," Kuroko mengibaskan tangan. "Aku masih berpendapat kalau kita tidak pantas berteman."

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari hubungan yang paling sederhana. Yang tidak berpikir kita siapa, kenapa kita saling mendekat, kenapa kita saling mencari, seperti dua anak TK yang bermain di halaman belakang. Yang lupa waktu, yang cuma tahu kalau dunia hanya seluas dudukan ayunan."

"Aku suka istilah itu, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko seraya mengedikkan bahu, "hubungan yang paling sederhana. Yang lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja, dan sedikit di bawah status teman?"

"Benar," Akashi mengangguk, tersenyum. "Kuharap status itu akan naik melampaui teman, mungkin tahun depan?"

"Butuh waktu lama. Kita berdua adalah orang-orang yang sangat dilematis. Kau lihat juga kita hidup di antara jepretan kamera wartawan. Dan sepertinya ... aku masih yakin kalau diriku bukan_ gay_. Jadi kalau di tengah jalan kau patah hati, aku minta maaf mulai dari sekarang, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak mengatakan harus sekarang," bahu Akashi terangkat juga. Mengimitasi gestur tak peduli Kuroko. "Berikan satu syarat untukku sebelum kita memulai hubungan yang paling sederhana ini," pintanya.

Kuroko mengangkat muka, menatap langit-langit, berpikir. Mencari inspirasi di sela puluhan gelas anggur yang menggantung. "Jangan merokok di depanku?" cetusnya kemudian.

"_Deal_," Akashi menjabat tangan Kuroko, tak mau melepas meski sudah ditarik paksa. "Dan sekarang bolehkah kusebutkan syaratku, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu."

Punggung tangan halus yang tergenggam itu diusap lembut, kemudian diberi sebuah kecupan dalam.

"Jangan izinkan aku untuk mencium dan menyetubuhimu lagi." Hela napas Akashi ringan menjeda. "Sebelum suatu hari nanti aku berhasil mendapatkan hatimu."

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Footnote**

_**Coming out: **_(istilah lengkapnya adalah _coming out of the closet_), digunakan untuk menyebutkan titik pernyataan diri dalam suatu proses panjang yang dilalui oleh seorang individu untuk mulai menerima keadaan dirinya sebagai seorang LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Biseksual, Transgender). _Coming out_ terdiri dari tiga fase dasar yaitu pemahaman diri sendiri, penyampaian keadaan dirinya terhadap orang-orang terdekat, dan jika berhasil, di fase terakhir ia akan mampu membuka diri di masyarakat sebagai seorang LGBT. Pencapaian identitas seorang LGBT pada umumnya harus melampaui sebuah proses yang sulit dan panjang (Wikipedia).

.

.

**A/NOTE**

Saya tahu kok ending-nya gantung. Tapi saya lebih suka menyebutnya _open ending_. Maaf kalau mengecewakan teman-teman pembaca yang berharap ada akhir yang indah untuk AkaKuro. Saya tidak ingin memaksa ada _happy ending_ untuk fanfiksi ini mengingat saya perlu membuat proses setahap demi setahap untuk mengantarkan mereka bisa bersama dengan kondisi diri yang serba dilematis, terlebih diperparah dengan keadaan masyarakat pop kultur dalam Wine yang menolak LGBT ... ya, iykwim, guys. Dunia hiburan itu kejam.

Tapi sebenarnya, Wine tidak diniatkan hanya berhenti sampai di sini. Berakhirnya Wine berarti mengawali sebuah kisah lain yang lebih panjang, dengan pasangan aktor gay—NO. Masih dengan dunia entertainment pelik dan media massa yang tidak pernah lelah mengejar. Mungkin kisah ini akan menjadi proyek multibab AkaKuro terbaru saya setelah berhasil menamatkan fanfiksi Lukisan Pasir. :)

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.

Salam manis,

-kiaara.


End file.
